1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a windshield wiper system for a motor vehicle and a related method.
2. Discussion
Various windshield wiper systems for motor vehicles are known in the pertinent art. For example, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,950 discloses an intermittent windshield wiper system. The system disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,950 provides a high speed mode of wiper operation, a low speed mode of wiper operation and an intermittent mode of wiper operation. The system also provides for a wash mode of wiper operation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,950 is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
A need remains in the pertinent art for a windshield wiper system of a motor vehicle which additionally incorporates a second actuation device for temporarily increasing wiper speed to quickly remove snow, water or mud from the windshield that is readily accessible on a steering wheel.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a quick response actuation device which is readily accessible to the driver of the vehicle for temporarily providing an increase in wiper speed.
In one form, the present invention provides an apparatus for controlling a windshield wiper system of a motor vehicle in combination with the motor vehicle. The motor vehicle has a steering wheel. The apparatus includes a first actuation device coupled to the windshield wiper system. The first actuation device controls continuous operation of the windshield wiper system at a selected speed. The second actuation device is coupled to the windshield wiper system and is operative to temporarily increase the selected speed selected by the first actuation device. The second actuation device includes a button for attachment to the steering wheel.
In another form, the present invention provides a method of controlling a windshield wiper system for a motor vehicle. The motor vehicle includes a steering wheel. The method includes a first general step of providing first and second actuation devices coupled to the windshield wiper system for controlling operation of the windshield wiper system. The second actuation device includes a button mounted on the steering wheel. The method includes the second general step of manually actuating the first actuation device to control continuous operation of the windshield wiper system at a selected speed. The method of the present invention further includes a third general step of depressing the button for temporarily increasing the selected speed.